Enamel matrix proteins such as those present in enamel matrix are most well-known as precursors to enamel. Enamel proteins and enamel matrix derivatives have previously been described in the patent literature to induce hard tissue formation (i.e. enamel formation, U.S. Pat. No. 4,672,032 (Slavkin)) or binding between hard tissues (EP-B-0 337 967 and EP-B-0 263 086). Thus, the prior art is solely centred on regeneration of hard tissues, while the present application deals with beneficial effects on soft tissue wound healing and anti-bacterial and anti-inflammatory effects which are unexpected findings.